Yugi At The Arcade
by Formally-Known-As-Syra
Summary: well, the title kinda says it. this is my first fic, so please read!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi, (although I wish I did.) I don't own Yami, I don't own Bakura, I don't own Yami Bakura, I don't own an arcade, and I don't even own a chair! But I do own a quarter!  
  
Yugi: * steals quarter. *  
  
Syra: so much for that.Now on with Yugi At The Arcade!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Yugi's in an arcade. He's playing a video game)  
  
Yugi: * holds up Millennium Puzzle. * I'm gonna beat this game without using the power of my Millennium Puzzle! * Smiles. *  
  
(The Millennium Puzzle flashes)  
  
Yami Yugi: oops. * Goes back to playing game. *  
  
Yami: Yugi, go left.  
  
Yugi: shut up! I know what I'm doing!  
  
Yami: Yugi, let me help you, or all will be lost.  
  
Yugi: oh, come on! This is just a videogame! It's not like if I screw up here, that everything will be messed up in the real world!  
  
Yami: please let me help you Yugi.  
  
Yugi: NO!  
  
(Bakura walks in and sees Yugi looking very troubled)  
  
Bakura: something the matter, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: the spirit of my Millennium Puzzle is in my head and he won't go away and leave me alone!  
  
Bakura: what do you want me to do?  
  
Yugi: I don't know! Try to get him out or something!  
  
Bakura: well, alright.* picks up chair * * hits Yugi over the head with it *  
  
Yugi: * puts his hands on his throbbing head * That didn't work.try a little lower Bakura.  
  
(he's trying to hint towards the Millennium Puzzle, but Bakura doesn't get it)  
  
Bakura: Um.OK! * swings chair and hits Yugi where it hurts  
  
Yugi: * puts hands in between his legs * (in a very high-pitched voice-) That's not what I meant!  
  
Bakura: wait, I think I get it now! * swings chair and hits the Millennium Puzzle *  
  
(a bright light comes out of the Millennium Puzzle, hits a mirror, and bounces back at Bakura)  
  
(in Bakura's mind)  
  
Bakura: oh no! Now there's two ancient spirits inside my head!  
  
Yami Bakura: go back from whence you came so that I can take over this vessel as my own once again!  
  
Bakura: hey, this is my vessel!.or whatever.can't you just let me be in control of it?  
  
Yami Bakura: no, you inferior worm! * knocks out Bakura *  
  
(back to the real world)  
  
Yugi: Bakura, are you ok?  
  
Bakura: * head drops to one side * * drool starts seeping out of the corner of his mouth, due to the fact that no one is currently in control of him *  
  
Yugi: * sweatdrop *  
  
(in Bakura's mind.again.)  
  
Yami Bakura: now, where were we?  
  
Yami: with the power of my Millennium Puzzle, I will destroy you!.er.wait. * looks down to see that the millennium puzzles not there, because it is still around Yugi's neck. *  
  
Yami Bakura: ha! How do you expect to defeat me without your Millennium Puzzle? Now be gone with you!  
  
(back to the real world.again.)  
  
(a bright light flashes and Yami is sent back into Yugi)  
  
Yugi: * turns into Yami Yugi * Oh no! not again!  
  
Bakura: * opens eyes * * smiles * (drool is still running down his face.)  
  
Yami: Yugi, let me handle this.  
  
Yugi: if I do will, you let me play my game without bothering me?  
  
Yami: huh?.oh yeah.Sure! Fine! Whatever!  
  
Yugi: ok.fine.  
  
Yami Bakura: we will settle this with a shadow game!  
  
Yugi: well.um.I kinda left my deck at home.  
  
Yami Bakura: then that means you lose by default!  
  
Yugi: well, where's your deck?  
  
Yami Bakura: it's um.in my other pants.  
  
Yugi: then that means you lose too!  
  
Yami Bakura: I can't lose! You already lost!  
  
Yugi: face it, neither of us won!  
  
Yami Bakura: I am the one and only victor, and you are the one and only loser!  
  
Yugi: you did not win!  
  
Yami Bakura: yes I did!  
  
Yugi: no you didn't!  
  
Yami Bakura: yes I did!  
  
Yugi: no you didn't!  
  
Yami Bakura: YES I DID!  
  
Yugi: NO YOU DIDN'T!  
  
Yami Bakura: YES I DID!!!  
  
Yugi: I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU! * grabs chair and bashes it over Bakura's head * Bakura: * falls to the ground, unconscious *  
  
Yugi: * turns back to normal * * looks down at Bakura * * blinks a couple of times * * puts the chair down * And to think that this all started with me wanting to play a videogame by myself.Speaking of which.  
  
(he turns around just in time to see the game screen flash: GAME OVER)  
  
Yugi: * stares at the screen in disbelief * * falls to his knees, realizing he has no more qaurters left. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syra: don't look at me! You stole my last quarter.Anyways, please review! 


End file.
